Living with Cybertronians: A dummies guide
by DivineMoonPrincessPrime
Summary: Dusk and Galaxy write some rules for everyone to follow. Hopefully everyone will listen to them or that's what the two girls hope (Again please note this has nothing to do with my series. I made this one for fun with my OC. But it does hint at it)
1. Chapter 1

**I know I already did two of these but this time it will be in the universe the wonderful Elhini Prime created. Except my OC will be there after being thrown into a portal. Enjoy.**

Chapter 1

Galaxy here with a new rulebook. Even with me being in a different dimension I still have to write a rulebook, but for this one. I swear Dusk is worse than both Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. Several bots here are the same as my bots. Though i am glad I'm not the only human that is part Cybertronian or Cybreian.

 _And I thought I was different with being a human with a bot form. But I'm glad we both share something similar._

You do realize I was told I had to write a rulebook Dusk right?

 _Of course I do. Dad told me I had to help you out._

Thanks. Anyway let's get started on the rules.

 _You got it._

* * *

Galaxy-Rule #1: Just because I appear small and frail looking does not mean I am

I am far stronger than I look

 _Hahaha. That was so funny! The look on everyone's faces when you got angry and punched the wall leaving a dent_

Yeah, sorry bout that. I got angry at my mother's psychotic twin sister

 _You looked ready to snap._

My temper's horrible

 _Well you are a Prime._

 _Dusk-Rule #2: Jack is the only one besides myself who understand what Gal is going through_

 _And by that I mean having the weight of leadership on her shoulders_

Yeah. Try being twelve and remembering you're a Prime

 _Yikes. Anyway yeah the two of us are helping her through it_

Galaxy-Rule #3: I am not to be scared. I am rather skittish when frightened

I may be extremely brave but startle me, I lose all composition

 _That is an understatement. You jumped rather high when I accidentally scared you. Lesson learned never do that again_

 _Dusk-Rule #4: If you value your life don't make Galaxy mad_

 _They already know with me_

There is a reason I am told to control my temper

 _I have never seen anyone do that much damage ever. Even me when mad_

I have two very temperamental parents

 _And that is why we never anger Primes. They may appear calm but anger them everyone better run_

Galaxy-Rule #5: Unlike Jack and Dusk I do not have a bot form

Surprised Dusk when I told her

 _Ya think?! I almost dragged her to the med-bay until she explained she wasn't meant to have one_

Still you were pretty shocked

 _Dusk-Rule #6: I am forbidden to teach Galaxy to fly_

 _Oh that was bad_

You think! Optimus had to contact your family to heal my wing

 _Which led mom to saying she would teach you_

Yep. Your mom reminds me of mine. A wonderful mother and queen but hurt her children you won't live to see tomorrow

Galaxy-Rule #7: Don't freak out when I am silent for over five minutes

My Primes often speak to me

 _Only Jack can get that. Both get rather annoyed when it happens_

Try having them in your head at twelve after Egypt

 _Wait! You endured Egypt at Twelve!?_

Yep and the Primes have been in my head often since then

 _Dusk-Rule #8: Don't get the two of us mixed up_

 _How do they mess us up_

I have no idea

Galaxy-Rule #9: I am banned from drinking coffee

Oh Selene and Primus why Miko wanted to see what happened I will never know

 _Both Healer and Ratchet almost came undone when they saw that_

Didn't it take all of your siblings, you and Jack to catch me

 _Yep but before that I was laughing so much. I had no idea someone could speak as fast as Rosie or Blurr_

 _Dusk-Rule #10: Gal cannot call Draconus an oversized lizard_

 _Oh Primus, Prima, Maker of all hahahaha. I loved that moment_

I didn't. I need to control this mouth of mine

 _Never have I seen him so mad before. Megatron's face was priceless._

Plus this event led me to having his claws slash open my back

 _Yeah that was not as fun_

* * *

Well let's hope no more rules come up. I really don't want to have to write more like I did back home.

 _Well if we do we can always drag Jack in to help us._

Good point.

 **And done. Thank you Elhini for agreeing to letting me use Dusk. I hope I portrayed her right. Review, send me rules and no d flames.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is Chapter 2. Enjoy**

Chapter 2

Galaxy-Rule #11: Don't prank Dusk

Sweet Selene! What was Jack thinking?!

 _He was annoyed I kept pranking him so he tried to get me back_

Weren't you grounded for trying to kill him

 _Yep and it was not fun_

 _Dusk-Rule #12: Snakes, living or pictures even toy ones, are not to be on base_

 _I hate Miko so much right now_

You almost blew up the medbay because it went there

 _Yeah Hatchet wasn't happy_

Ya think. And this has led to snakes are not to be on base

Galaxy-Rule #13: The bots do not get Harry Potter

 _Hahahahaha! Oh that was so funny_

Yeah it was. It was even more funny when we compared the others to the characters

 _Yep. Jack was Harry, Miko was Ron, Raf was Hermione. Um who else did we compare_

Optimus was Dumbledore, Elita was McGonagal, Ratchet was Snape, and that was histerical

 _Completely. Oh! Megatron was Voldemort and Starscream was Bellatrix_

Ok that was so funny but then they understood it but don't get it

 _Dusk-Rule #14: Nightmare before Christmas is banned_

I demand this one be lifted!

 _Oh that was bad. This is Gal's favorite holiday movie and well it ended badly when she learned this_

Galaxy-Rule #15: Zombie movies are forever banned

We have a thirteen year old here! Plus I can't watch them either

 _When Ratchet heard about these movies he immediately banned them_

And I completely agree

 _Dusk-Rule #16: Clowns are never to come onto the base as long as Galaxy is here_

 _I swear when I find the person who brought that here they will wish they never did_

Thanks Dusk. I am petrified of clowns and when I saw it I lost all composition, screamed and raced to the nearest wall

 _I have never seen anyone act like that when it comes to their worst fear. I wouldn't leave Galaxy's side until she was fine_

And I am grateful for that

Galaxy-Rule #17: Star wars is not to be watched around the bots

Oh come on. That series is awesome.

 _Yep but there is a reason why. And that is Wheeljack_

He wanted to build a Death Star

 _Thank Primus dad stopped him_

 _Dusk-Rule #18: Galaxy will rant about everything wrong or that was incorrect about Sailor Moon when on_

 _Turns out her dimension is their home as well and she is the youngest Princess of the Moon_

Yep and Serena would never fall in love with a man at first sight. She is far smarter than that. And her being a crybaby is beyond wrong

 _Case and point_

Galaxy-Rule #19: I am not to go anywhere near Morganna when she appears

Oh dear Primus Dusk lost it when Morganna nearly ripped off my wings

 _I wish I hand't held back but sadly mama held me back while Eclipt dealt with her_

Well I'm glad you care about me that much

 _Are you kidding?! Of course you don't deserve my cousin's rage nor should you ever. Plus your like a sister I never had_

I see it the same way Dusk

 _Good because if you didn't I need to take you to see Ratchet_

 _Dusk-Rule #20: DO NOT TOUCH GALAXY'S NOTEBOOKS_

 _Even I know that_

I really hate it when people try to take them and read my work. I am rather self conscious about it

 _Yep and I'm helping get over that_

And I am grateful for that

 **Done. Let me know if you want me to include anyone else. Review, send rules and no flames**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 has arrived. Enjoy**

Chapter 3

Why is it when we finish a set of rules more are having to be added

 _No clue but it's funny_

Dusk it isn't funny

 _Yeah yeah let's just start_

* * *

Galaxy-Rule #21: Amber is to stay away from my clothes

I swear I don't know who's worse. Mina or Amber

 _Welcome to my world_

True but at least she doesn't try and shove you into dresses every single time

 _Dusk-Rule #22: Any movies from the DC universe is banned_

OK I'm lost

 _We met Superman who just so happened to be Jack Darby from a different dimension_

Oh now I get it

 _Yeah and we have a hunch all of those series and movies happened_

Now that is totally understandable

 _Glad you agree_

Galaxy-Rule #23: I am forbidden to invent **_ANYTHING_**

Nearly gave Ratchet a spark attack

 _I'll say. You made everyone worried_

Yeah so now I can't invent

 _Dusk-Rule #24: I am banned from trying to hack ENCOM_

 _Worst day ever_

I thought it was hysterical. Even Jack, Miko and Raf did too

 _Yeah yeah. And Raf had a knowing look. I swear I will get Raf to tell me what he is_ _hiding_

Galaxy-Rule #25: Dusk is forbidden to get people to spill their secrets

 _Why?_

It's rude plus if they wanted to tell they would and that includes Raf

 _Dusk-Rule #26: We can not drag Galaxy anywhere with snow_

 _Apparently she can't do the cold_

Yeah and this is coming from the girl who grew up on the moon in SPACE

 _Still find it funny_

Galaxy-Rule #27: Any or all Transformers tv series and movies are banned

Oh this was so funny

 _The bots thought it wasn't_

Yeah Optimus wasn't too fond of see his cartoon personas die numerous times

 _Several of the bots were impressed at how close their characters wee to them_

Especially the twins, Ratchet and Ironhide

 _Dusk-Rule #28: No limbo_

 _Oh Primus, Prima, Maker of all! HAHAHAHA!_

Oh shut up Dusk! So I'm not flexible

 _Sure. Ratchet had to keep you in the med-bay for a small fracture_

Whatever

Galaxy-Rule #29: NO CONGA LINES!

Dusk! WHAT were you thinking!

 _What? It was fun_

Uh Dusk, the ** _'cons_** questioned your sanity

 _That was the whole point_

Oh Selene why did I end up _**HERE**_ of all dimensions

 _Oh you love it here_

Yeah and that's why I question it!

 _Dusk-Rule #30: Galaxy is not to become a science experiment_

 _Because if she does you better pray to every deity out there to live_

Dusk I'm fine

 _You are not! You were in the med-bay for a week_

Still I feel fine

 _You may but we were still worried and we always will_

And I am forever grateful

 **And done. Please send me rules I am running out. I own Galaxy. Elhini Prime owns Dusk and neither of us own** **Transformers. If we did we'd be rich. Review and no flames**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 is here. So sorry it took so long. I was moving several of my fics to my other account and rewriting others. Enjoy**

Chapter 4

Galaxy-Rule #31: Back to the future is banned

WHY!? You all suck!

 _We had to ban this series due to Wheeljack_

This is one of my favorite series to watch *Sobbing*

 _Dusk-Rule #32: I can not ask Gal to turn me into a animal_

There is a reason why I avoid that magic

 _Yeah and you were the one who was changed_

We never speak of this again

Galaxy-Rule #33: DO NOT LET RATCHET WATCH DISCOVERY HEALTH!

IT WILL END BADLY!

 _Yep. Not only did he scan us for any deadly human diseases but Gal, Jack and I had been scanned for Cybertronian and Cybreian illnesses_

So glad Optimus stopped him. This Ratchet is as bad as mine

 _Dusk-Rule #34: Don't touch Gal's Crystal_

 _Turns out she has her life linked to it_

While Ratchet was running those tests, he found that out

 _And informed a few bots including Jack and myself_

Never have I seen anyone react the way Dusk did

 _Yeah because if it shatters you **DIE**_

It's a price I must bare. It is a burden but I live through it

 _Ok ok don't go all Prime like on me_

Galaxy-Rule #35: Don't quote Mythbusters

Ratchet has started questioning our sanity

 _All the more fun_

"I reject your reality and substitute my own." (Me)( _Gal said this after Star wars was banned_ )

"I just had what the Pit are we doing moments" (Jack after me and him agreed to one of Dusk's idea)( _Yeah not a brilliant plan_ )

"Quack damn you!" (Dusk)( _That duck was mocking me!_ )

"Am I missing my eyebrows?" (Poor Raf)( _Bee freaked out_ )

"I said Quack damn you!" (Dusk really wanted the duck to quack)( _I nearly roasted it_ )

"Failure is always an option" (Sean said this)( _And in his best Starscream voice_ )(It was beautiful)

"This is starting to feel like a bad idea" (Lennox)( _I was so happy when he and Epps came back_ )(Yep and Lennox said this during one of _**my**_ plans)( _Made it all the more funnier_ )

"High explosives and electricity, WooHoo" (Wheeljack)( _After he said that the human members of the team and several bots booked it_ )

"When in doubt C4" (Annabelle)( _You could see the look of pride on Lennox and Ironhide's faces_ )

"Gravity, it's not just a good idea it's the law" (Dusk right after she tripped up the stairs. I thought I was the only one who had that happen)( _Oh hush you_ )

 _Dusk-Rule #36: Do NOT let the bots read the Hunger Games series then have them read the books_

And I thought my bots reactions were bad

 _We were on lock down and still are_

I told you it was a bad idea

 _I know I know. Lesson learned_

Galaxy-Rule #37: Any games that are played in the dark must have night vision goggles

Last I played one I walked into my Optimus's leg and he was next to me

 _Yeah and we don't want it happening here_

 _Dusk-Rule #38: Keep Gal from getting bored_

 _Apparently she does weird things when she's bored_

Yep. Back home I created a room full of trampolines

 _Want to recreate it here_

Absolutely!

Galaxy-Rule #39: Don't let the bots watch movies that involve animals doing things out of the ordinary

 _Their reactions were priceless_

Yep, though when Luna appeared I had to explain she has always talked

 _Oh that was a glorious day_

 _Dusk-Rule #40: Wheeljack can't watch Jurassic Park_

 _Oh Primus that was interesting_

Interesting!? 'Jackie created a real life T-Rex. It nearly ate me and Jack!

 _Thankfully it didn't live for very long_

So glad about that

 **Done. Please send rules. I am running out of them. Any are helpful. Review and no flames**


	5. Rule 10

**I have decided to do one shots for the rules I come up with. Enjoy**

 _Dusk-Rule #10: Gal cannot call Draconus an oversized lizard_

Galaxy's POV

What started out as an normal scouting mission/road trip ended in a disaster. All because the 'cons had found us. The bots were trying to keep us kids and adults that were humans safe from harm. Well I was helping protect them with Dusk who was in her human form. I had managed to keep the 'cons at bay until I heard growling.

"Dusk please tell me that was you growling." I asked nervous.

"Uh no." was the reply I got.

"I think I know." Jack stated since he was helping me and Dusk.

We turned around to see a robotic dragon. And he was getting ready to pounce on us.

"Oh this is so not good. RUN!" Jack yelled as we booked it only for it to chase after us. Thankfully Miko, Raf, Amber, Sean, Ben and Dr. Williams got somewhere else while Jack, Dusk and I kept the dragon busy.

"It seems Draconus found the human pets of yours Prime. Along with the halfing, his cousin and the irritating blonde pest." I heard Megatron tell Optimus. Optimus only glared and fought Megatron.

"Guys I have a plan. When I say now split up." I said as Jack and Dusk nodded.

"Now!" I yelled as I went one way, while Jack went the other and Dusk used her wings to fly up.

* * *

Dusk's POV

When I was in the air Count Drakie hit the tree trunk in front of him. I couldn't help but cringe. That would leave a serious dent on his helm. He slowly turned to Gal and he had a look of utter hatred. That was the look he gave Jack. Draconus swung his tail at Galaxy and she thankfully ducked.

"What were you swing that tail, you overgrown lizard!" she snapped before clamping a hand over her mouth.

Everyone had turned to them. I landed on the ground before collapsing in a fit of laughter.

"Hahahahahahah! Oh Primus, Prima, Maker of all. Gal that was brilliant." I gasped.

"No it wasn't." Jack said really shocked.

My laughter increased when I saw Megatron's face. It was priceless. I wish I had a camera, but I knew who did.

"Miko please tell me got photos." I gasped finally no longer laughing.

"Well duh. Of course I did." Miko replied.

Draconus however was livid. He slowly moved toward Gal who decided something really smart.

"I am going to leave before I am dragon chow." she said as her wings appeared and she shot right off, with Draconus right after her.

"Can I suggest something. Those two aren't to be on the battlefield at the same time." Jack said.

"That would be a smart move nephew. Perhaps this will instill some fear into the child." Megatron said before we went back to fighting one another.

However I could tell this would not put fear in Gal, only make her more resilient to fear. I was sure Draconus would grow tired of chasing Gal except they came flying right towards us.

"Scatter!" I yelled and we all moved out of the way.

When Gal landed or rather crashed, her wings vanished as they always do. I was about to help her up when Draconus slashed his claws across her back once he got near her.

* * *

Jack's POV

Once Draconus slashed Gal's back open, a ear piercing scream left her mouth. And I thought Dusk let out painfully loud shrieks when her wings got damaged. We raced over to her just as Draconus returned to my uncle's side before they left through a ground bridge.

"I need to get back to base so I can patch her back up." Ratchet said as we nodded.

Thankfully Raf could activate one through his computer and we stepped through. Ratchet and Jolt immediately went to work bandaging up Gal's back. Once they were done she opened her eyes and smiled weakly.

"Remind me never to say that to Draconus again." Gal said.

We all had to laugh at that. She has a way with her words.

 **Done. Review and no flames.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the next set of rules. Enjoy**

Chapter 6

Galaxy-Rule #41: Don't send the evil overlords list to Megatron

Dusk!

 _Hahahahaha! I am a genius!_

No you have a death wish!

 _Dusk-Rule #42: Barney is forever banned_

Oh my poor innocent brain

 _We flipped out when we saw it_

The worst thing about it was we were looking on the tv for something to watch

 _Next thing we know the tv is a pile of ash_

Galaxy-Rule #43: No is to use the polarity gauntlet to magnetize Jack to Draconus

Dusk!

 _This was not me, I swear_

But still how did this happen?

 _I have no clue but it was fun to watch_

I plead the fifth

 _Dusk-Rule #44: Don't dye Galaxy's hair_

 _Really guys?_

You dyed my hair blue then added red that looked like flames

 _Your hair looked like dad's old paint job_

Noted

Galaxy-Rule #45: Eclipt and I can not be in the same room together

We don't hate each other

 _Far from it. The two trade revenge tactics with those they wish to deal with_

Celeste for me and Morganna for him

 _Dusk-Rule #46: Don't ask Galaxy about the Silver Millennium_

 _I was actually interested in it_

I can't help it if it has a long history

 _You have quiet the heritage_

And I love it

Galaxy-Rule #47: Our motto isn't 'You don't have to be an idiot to work here. We'll train you'

Oh my Selene. Dusk!

 _Hahahahah! I am so happy General Morshower has a sense of humor_

Yeah. The others were shocked

 _Ratchet had to agree_

That's true

 _Dusk-Rule #48: DO NOT WAKE GALAXY UP!_

 _What were you thinking!?_

Miko and Amber are lucky they're human

 _So true. You were on a warpath_

Galaxy-Rule #49: Don't quote Red vs Blue

Really guys!?

 _Love that show_

"Time...line? Time isn't made out of lines. It's made out of circles! That's why clocks are round." (Miko)( _Gal was explaining time lines and Miko said this)_

"A doctor cures people. A medic just makes them comfortable while they die." (That was me)( _She said this when Ratchet told her he was a_ medic)(I thought I had broken him)

"I have 37 different zombie plans." (Amber)( _After the shadow zone she started planning them with Miko_ )

"I just want you to know...rocks aren't people." (Me again)( _'Jackie wanted her to try a portal machine to get her back home_ )(I said that after he explained he used rocks to test it)

"Then the universe will be mine, and I'll crush every living soul into dust. Hahaha...Except for you, Galaxy. I'll make you assistant crusher." (Dusk)( _It made it all the funnier since the 'cons were at base_ )(And Ratchet dragged you to the med-bay)( _Everyone's reactions were worth it!_ )

 _Dusk-Rule #50: Don't lock Gal in a small room_

I'm claustrophobic

 _I find who ever did that will pay_

 **Done. Please send rules. I am running out. Review and no flames**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's more rules. Enjoy**

Chapter 7

Galaxy-Rule #51: Dusk and Amber are not allowed to play League of Legends together

They can alone but not together

 _It's not that bad_

Oh really. They rage like no one would believe and Dusk has a habit of going ham on whoever killed Amber or her carry...mostly Amber

 _OK Ok I get it_

Good

 _Dusk-Rule #52: Pulling stunts seen in movies is banned_

 _Oh come on! It was once!_

It also gives Miko and Amber ideas

 _Again it isn't that bad!_

 **Girls that's enough**

Dad I think Gal is trying to knock some sense into Dusk

Thank you Jack

Galaxy-Rule #53: Dusk can not ask Jack to turn me into a Cybertronian

 _What! Why not!?_

She isn't meant to be one! If she did, she would have the same gift I have

Oh boy and they're at it again

 **Dusk thinks you should have a bot form like her and Jack**

It will click in her head later

 _Dusk-Rule #54: No paint ball wars_

Mwhahahah!

 _For the love of Primus don't do that!_

What? Kick your butts at paint ball or laugh evilly

Both! And whats worse was you were on a team with Ironhide and Chromia

 **I wondered why everyone was multi-coloured**

Well except my team

 **Ratchet was less than pleased**

 _We fled faster than anything_

Galaxy-Rule #55: Prank wars are banned

 _Nooooo!_

I have had it up to here with being the victim of several pranks

Gal breath! We get your angry

I'm furious!

 **Young one we understand. However I can see were you are coming from**

They stepped over the line with hiding my necklaces

 _Ok that was stepping the boundaries especially since one is linked to you_

 _Dusk-Rule #56: Prank wars against the 'cons however are allowed_

 _Yes!_

I suddenly feel sorry for them

 **I have to agree but it was funny seeing my brother pink**

I think I had damaged my ribs laughing

 _It is forever burned into my memory_

Galaxy-Rule #57: If Rini appears DON'T FREAK OUT

Oh Primus and Selene you guys flipped

 _She had red eyes. The only one who have red eyes are the 'cons_

 **Except she latched onto Galaxy when she regained her bearings**

She's a sweet kid

That she is

 _Dusk-Rule #58: The bots or Gal can't play the Kinect. Ever_

 _Injuries will occur_

Yep. That looked really painful

 **Galaxy can't help us at the moment since she is in the med-bay**

 _Yeah and the bots aren't the best at it either_

Galaxy-Rule #59: Waking me up with a trumpet is not funny

 _Gal is still in the med-bay so she told me the rule_

Yeah that is never happening again

 _She is terrifying when woken up like that_

 **From what I learned from her, she doesn't get much sleep due to nightmares**

Totally get that

 _Same but if you do wake her up even on accident run_

 _Dusk-Rule #60: We can not have Raf hack into the Nemesis speakers to play annoying songs_

 _Why?_

I agree with Dusk. Why not dad?

 **Are you forgetting Megatron contacted us when it happened**

 _Hehe, he looked ready to glitch_

How he knew we got Raf to do that I will never know

 **And done. Let me know if you liked the fact I added Optimus and Jack. Review and no flames**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's another round of rules. Enjoy**

Chapter 8

Galaxy-Rule #61: Dusk can't mess with the bots holoforms

What in Selene's names were you thinking!?

I did not appreciate it

 _Hahahaha!_

 **Dusk care to explain why you chose animals**

 _It was cute and I managed to mess with the 'cons as well_

You need to get your sanity checked out

 _Dusk-Rule #62: Anime is banned_

Grrr. Mess with what the girls went through why don't you

 **The one with that dangerous book startled us**

 _I wanted to start a host club_

All video games are now checked over

Galaxy-Rule #63:We can not recreate items or objects from movies

 _Why?! The only one who can successfully do that is Gal_

Hehe. I recreated several items

The marauder's map, invisibility cloak, working lightsabers and droids

 **I was rather amazed. Though Megatron's reaction to the droids was** **humorous**

Yep and nothing exploded

 _Dusk-Rule #64: Don't get yourself kidnapped_

That was once and I ran into Megatron!

Dusk I don't think Gal meant to get kidnapped

 _Ok good point but still_

 **I believe Galaxy had no intention to run into Megatron**

This thing happens to me a lot

 _Fair enough_

Galaxy-Rule #65: Scarring your guardians is a horrible idea

We didn't mean for that to happen!

 _Yeah I mean sure we were in Gal's lab and something blew up_

But we were fine

 **Be that as it may, you kids scarred as either way**

 _Dusk-Rule #66: Sam and I can not pull pranks together_

 _Oh come on! Why not?!_

Uh it got out of hand and fast

Plus you pranked Clu. Clu of all people or programs! 

_He deserved it!_

But still

 **Dusk, he already hates Raf and his family. Don't add you to the list**

Little late for that dad

Galaxy-Rule #67: No one is to film any of our strange moments

Unless it's for memories

 _Hahahaha! Oh see you in a ball gown was hilarious_

What about the time you talked in your sleep

 **Wasn't there a moment when someone handcuffed two certain people together**

 _Oh that was fun_

Not really

Agreed

 _Dusk-Rule #68: No singing songs from Disney movies_

 _They're really catchy_

And get stuck in our heads

You just want to have this one because you don't want people to hear you sing

Shut up Ultimus

 **Enough you two but Galaxy is correct**

Galaxy-Rule #69: You can not ask Pluto about the future

She can't tell or people will try to change their future

 _I just wanted to know if we finally stop Morganna_

I know but it's also very dangerous

 **How so?**

People become so focused on getting the future they saw they forget to live

Wait if she came here, why didn't you return with her? 

My dimension has no longer become safe for me thanks to Celeste

 _Ah your Morganna. Totally get that_

 _Dusk-Rule #70: No reenacting musicals_

 _Hahahahah! Oh Primus, Prima, Maker of all! That was brilliant!_

No it wasn't Dusk

Of all the musicals you pick Jekyll and Hyde

 **Why do you say that Jack**

It is a rather violent one

Yeah and Dusk how did you get Gal to agree

I don't want to talk about it

 **Done. Please send rules. I am running dry. Review and no flames**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's more rules. Enjoy**

Chapter 9

Galaxy-Rule #71: Don't quote Star wars

Sweet Selene! That was strange and amusing

 _Hahaha!_

 **To be honest it was rather amusing**

Wait didn't we quote this during a few attacks

Yes!

"Never tell me the odds" ('Jackie)(Told him the possibilities of one of his inventions would blow up)

"Well, you said you wanted to be around when I made a mistake." "I take it back! _"_ (Me and Dusk)( _She said the last part_ )

"I'm not afraid." "You will be." ( **Megatron and Galaxy** )(I had to dig one of my nails into my palm)( _And the best part was he had no idea he quoted a movie_ )

"This is some rescue!" "He's the brains, sweetheart!" (Sides and Gal)( _And the best part was Sides pointed to Jack_ )(That was one weird rescue mission)

"That girl is our last hope." (Pluto)( _She was explaining just how important Gal is_ )

"He certainly has courage." "Yes, but what good is that if he gets himself killed? _"_ ( **Megatron and Galaxy once more** )(This time it was a comment about Jack)( _Oh yeah you told me you said that during the rescue mission_ )

 _Dusk-Rule #72: Don't quote Pirates of the Caribbean_

 _Johnny Depp is a genius_

You aren't wrong there

"This is either madness, or brilliance." "It's remarkable how often those two traits coincide." (Me and Dusk) _(_ _We were infiltrating the Nemesis_ )

"You're mad." "Thank goodness for that, 'cause if I wasn't this would probably never work." ( _Me and Jack_ )(Yeah when you thought about pranking Gal)

"Did everyone see that? Because I will not be doing it again." ( **Dusk** )(That gave me a heart attack)

There were more we quoted but we can't remember them

Galaxy-Rule #73: Don't quote Ouran High School Host Club

Oh good lord

 **I feel everyone has their moments**

"There's nothing more demonic than two bored twins" (Ratchet)(I did a spit take)( _It was so funny_ )

"Whaddaya think I am?!" "To us? Why that's obvious- a toy!" (Me and the twins)(I got her away from them)( **And Ratchet threw a wrench at them** )

"Alright! The low blood pressure evil lord has given his approval" (Dusk)(And it was Galaxy she called that)

Once again there were many more but we can't remember them

 _Dusk-Rule #74: No mattress surfing_

You and Sam can not be near one another

I think Flynn had a mini heart attack

 **Tron and I both questioned your sanity**

 _Ok so maybe we come up with insane ideas_

At least you haven't tried to lock Sam and Clu in a room together

Now that would be bad

Galaxy-Rule #75: Speaking of said evil program, I can't be in the same area as him

Wow

 _I'll say. That was_ _terrifying_

 **Indeed**

I am so sorry. Something just snapped

 _Didn't it take both Tron and Anon to get you away from him_

Yes

 _Dusk-Rule #76: Gal is not to be taught how to use other weapons_

Aside from a sword

And disk. Tron was really impressed

 _Didn't Anon and Beck laugh when she nearly Took Clu's head off_

 **They did and the reason this rule has been made is someone tried to teach Galaxy to use a bow**

 _Yeah never doing that again_

Galaxy-Rule #77: Rinzler is not to be harmed

He's a cat. He can't harm you

Sam and Tron hear about this rule they won't be happy

They'll live

 _Hahaha! Still find it funny Sam believes that cat is out for is blood_

 **In a way he is. Rinzler remembers who Sam is**

 _Now I want to see what happens when those two are together_

Don't even try it

 _Dusk-Rule #78: Clu and Anon can't be near one another_

And I thought when Optimus and Megatron were around each other was bad

Yeah those two have the same relationship as them

 **I can defiantly see it**

 _And poor Flynn has to endure it_

Galaxy-Rule #79: Don't rig the alarm to go off to Slash Monkey again

Everyone had different reactions

 _Amber and Miko weren't effected period_

Neither were you since you rigged it for them

 **Suffice to say that morning was interesting to say the least**

 _Dusk-Rule #80: Don't anger Gal's guardians when they come to check on her_

Especially Uranus, Neptune, Venus and Jupiter

 **Those four take her safety very seriously**

 _Definitely_

I swear Uranus was glaring at me whenever I was near you Gal

She hates it when boys she doesn't know she can trust around me

At least she now knows after threatening me 

_Yeah an inch within your spark_

 **To be honest she scarred quiet a few people that day**

That's Uranus for you

 _Though Mina's knowing smile said otherwise_

If she buts her head into my love life I swear

 **And done. If I haven't said this before I will say it now. I own only Galaxy, while Elhini Prime owns Dusk and her other OCs. We don't own anything mentioned in these rules. Review and no flames**


	10. Rule 60

**Here's a one shot that was requested. Enjoy**

 _Dusk-Rule #60: We can not have Raf hack into the Nemesis speakers to play annoying songs_

Galaxy's POV

It was a rather typical day at base except For something rather weird. Dusk was talking to Raf while he was on his laptop. I got up and silently walked over to stand behind them.

"What are you two up to?" I asked making them jump.

"Gah! I really need to put a bell on you. That ability to silently move around and no one knows is rather creepy." Dusk said.

"We're trying to hack into somewhere." Raf explained.

"Am I allowed to know who?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nope. It's a surprise." Dusk said with a grin.

I gave her a calculating look and sighed.

"Ok. I just hope whoever it is, won't want to kill you." I said before leaving them to continue whatever they were doing.

I rubbed my temples as if a headache was forming. Why did I have to end up in this particular dimension. I walked over to the bots and they saw I was slightly annoyed and confused. I hate that combo.

"Everything alright Galaxy?" Ultra Magnus asked me.

"Yeah. Just Dusk and Raf are hacking someone. And I have a feeling it was Dusk's idea. Which means I have a hunch she's having Raf hack the 'cons." I explained.

"Dusk has a death wish. And she has already died twice." Ratchet muttered under his breath.

I nodded and looked over to Raf and Dusk. Just what were they hacking the 'cons for?

* * *

Megatron's POV

The comm system was playing the most annoying human songs known on this planet. My optic was twitching slightly as I made my way to Soundwave's communications room. Once there I saw Soundwave had actually glitched. I was rather started. In all my time knowing Soundwave, he has never glitched once.

 _"Father what is going on with the comm system. I am about to glitch." Draconus said over our bond._

 _"It seems someone has managed to hack into the comm system and play these annoying songs. And Soundwave glitched from it." I explained._

 _"Soundwave...Glitched. That is rather a shock. But I understand why. These songs are making me close to glitching as well.' he replied._

 _"You are not the only one." I growled._

The songs were just getting more annoying but the second. The person behind this would pay with their life once I got my servos on them. Then the worst happened. The volume just got louder and with that I heard numerous bangs due to many glitching. I then realized who was behind this. I growled and decided to contact my brother. The halfling and the youngest human the Autobots knew were to blame.

"I knew that halfling was mad but this is the worst thing she has ever done." I snarled outloud. My processor was getting closer to glitching. If I glitched that halfling would pay for it. I activated the video comm and directed it to the Autobot base.

* * *

Galaxy's POV

I kept my eyes on Dusk and Raf worried what exactly they did to the 'cons. Megatron would kill them if he got his servos on him.

"You ok, Gal?" Jack asked me walking up to me.

"I'm fine. Dusk and Raf are hacking the 'cons. And I have no idea on what thy are using." I explained.

"Dusk has a death wish." Jack groaned.

Suddenly the computer went off. Oh boy is was a video comm from the 'cons.

"Put the message up Ratchet." Optimus said and Ratchet did just that.

Megatron's angered and slightly annoyed face appeared.

"Megatron."

"Prime."

I swallowed. I have only heard Megatron's voice full of that much anger once. And I never wanted to hear it again.

"What seems to be the problem." Optimus asked.

"The problem is the halfling. She and the youngest pet of yours hacked our comm system to play the most annoying songs known on this planet." Megatron growled out.

"Yes! It worked!" Dusk exclaimed.

"It was mainly Dusk's idea." Raf stated.

"Dusk!" Jack and I both yelled.

"They managed to make Soundwave _glitch_. Have them turn it off before I glitch. And that would not be a good thing." Megatron growled before ending the comm.

My jaw dropped and looked at them.

"Ok we better stop it." Raf said typing on his computer before closing it.

"At least a good thing came from it." Dusk said.

"How?! Megatron looked about ready to kill you!" I snapped.

"We now know what makes Soundwave glitch." Dusk exclaimed before laughing evilly.

I sighed and shook my head. Only Dusk would find that funny.

 **Done. If there is any rule she wish me to make a one shot for just let me know. Review and no flames.**


	11. Rule 66

**Here's some another one shot. Please help me with rules. I have ran out. Enjoy**

Chapter 11

 _Dusk-Rule #66: Sam and I can not pull pranks together_

No POV

It was a rather quiet morning at the Autobot base when usually it wasn't. There was always something happening. Whether it was Wheeljack blowing something up accidentally to Clu and Anon fighting. Except this morning just so happened to be April fools and the resident pranksters mainly Dusk and Sam were up to no good.

* * *

Galaxy's POV

I had just gotten up from the rare no nightmare sleep and put on my usual outfit. Except when I looked in the mirror I was in a dress. And I wasn't talking a sun dress. I mean a floor length ball gown that went off my shoulders. I then saw a note on my night stand.

"April fools"-Dusk

I balled up the paper just as I heard numerous yells.

"Greyman!"

"Dusk!"

"Halfling!"

But those weren't the only yells I heard. Those were followed by a few more.

"Sam!"

"User!"

I shook my head and went to the main area to see what had happened.

* * *

No POV

To say everyone was upset was an understatement. Dusk and Sam had gone all out. When Galaxy got to the main area, she was shocked.

Jack was looking a lot like Optimus before he changed his alt form. Basically what her Optimus looked like. Miko and Amber had the opposite of what their fashion style was. In other words Miko was in a skirt and Amber was in a plain shirt and jeans. Ben looked like a Prince and Sean a knight. Quorra was in the outfit she wore on the Grid. Tron looked like Rinzler making his eye twitch. Anon looked like Clu which had him grumbling under his breath. Beck was stuck looking like Defcon causing him to twitch. Raf, Doctor Williams and Flynn were the only two humans not pranked for some reason. And that was the humans.

To say she had to hold in her laughter when she saw them was very hard.

Optimus had Jack's paint job, which was slightly worrying. Arcee, Elita and Chromia had their paint jobs switched between the three. Ironhide was bright pink and his cannons from what Galaxy could see were altered into confetti cannons. Ratchet seemed normal except his wrenches were now rubber and his voice was altered to speak different languages every time he spoke. Cliff was now blue with multi-colour dots. The twins were now blood red and neon yellow. Jolt looked like he was painted by a five year old. Jazz was stuck speaking backwards. Bumblebee was stuck looking like Soundwave's old alt form. Wheeljack and Ultra Magnus switched personalities.

"They went all out huh?" Galaxy asked getting their attention.

"Galaxy what are you wearing." Beck asked.

"Apparently my prank. Dusk knows I loath this type of dress so she changed my entire closet to this." she explained gesturing to the dress.

"ba chóir dom a thoirmeasc ach Aibreán amadán Lá buan" (I should just ban April fool's day permanently) Ratchet said in Irish.

They then heard laughter coming from the pranksters.

"Had fun?" Quorra asked sarcastically.

"Oh you have not seen anything yet. 3, 2, 1." Dusk said.

"Flynn! I will kill you!" Clu roared as he stormed in to the area.

They saw Clu had neon green hair, a tutu and make up on.

"It wasn't Sam who did that. It was me." Dusk said proudly.

"You are lucky I don't have my disk." Clu growled before leaving to wipe off the make up.

"Вы сделали Dusk? Он уже ненавидит Raf и его семью. Не добавляйте себя и ваше к нему!" (Are you made Dusk? He already hates Raf and his family. Don't add yourself and yours to it) Ratchet yelled this time in Russian.

Dusk simply grinned. Galaxy shook her head. This was one thing that needed to be added to the rather large amount of growing rules.

 **And done. Again please send rules. Review and no flames**


	12. Author's note

**Author's note**

Hi everyone. Sorry about not posting anything for a while but I have hit a dead end. I can not think of any rules.

PLEASE IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS LET ME KNOW!

Thanks.

DivineMoonPrincessPrime


	13. Chapter 12

**Here's the next chapter. So sorry it took so long. Enjoy.**

Chapter 12

Galaxy-Rule #81: Everyone is to make sure Ratchet and Prowl gets enough recharge. Even if you have to drug drag or tie them down

This is to be followed! I've seen both and it's not pretty!

 _Yeah last time was terrifying_

Who's Prowl?

 **He's the Autobot tactison**

Put it this way. Prowl is a stickler for rules and a stick in the mud. I'm quoting the twins

 _I am so glad he's not here now_

 **He also has a logic glitch. If something or someone doesn't compute, Prowl will glitch**

Yikes

 _Dusk-Rule #82: Galaxy and Blood Moons don't mix_

 _I never want to see that again. EVER!_

I agree. One moment you're fine. The next in extreme pain

 **Why did you not mention this?**

I had hoped the Blood Moon passed here that way you would never see that

 _Next time warn us!_

Galaxy-Rule #83: No one is to infiltrate the Nemesis

That was one of the worst plans I ever took part of

Dusk never have us go along with something like that again!

 _Hey it wasn't that bad_

I was captured! I was nearly tested on!

 **Dusk please for our sake never do that again**

 _Alright_

 _Dusk-Rule #84: Don't try to hypnotize the team_

Ok who's bright idea was this?!

I think the twins

That explains it

 _Are they aware that doesn't work on us right_

 **I feel Sideswipe and Sunstreaker have moments like that**

I sometimes wonder if they are even sane

Galaxy-Rule #85: Don't let Optimus, Prowl or Ratchet drink high grade

Hahahahaha!

Is that the stuff mom will kill us if we touch?

 _Yep. Dad why are you looking annoyed_

 ** _Because Optimus can't hold his high grade at all_**

 **Elita I am aware. But why is Galaxy laughing**

I'm laughing because I've seen what happens

 **Why am I not surprised**

 _Dusk-Rule #86: Don't get Galaxy talking about the different dimensions_

 _Oh dear Primus! Why did I ask!_

It wasn't that bad

THREE HOUR LECTURE!

 _Everyone but dad, Ratchet and Wheeljack fell asleep five minutes in!_

Ok ok I get it. Then don't ask me about those things

Galaxy-Rule #87: My many adventures are top secret

 _Oh come on! Why not!_

 _I'm with Dusk_

Same

My life is full of dark shadows and somethings will scar you mentally

 **Leave her be you three**

 _ **She will tell when she is ready**_

Thank you!

 _Dusk-Rule #88: Furbies are banned from base_

 _I HATE them!_

I couldn't agree more

Oh you two freaked when you saw one

 _Though Gal you didn't have to destroy it_

I don't care

Galaxy-Rule #89: Don't get Dusk wet

She hates water and is terrified of drowning

 _Yep. Not fun_

 _It's sorta like Gal and death_

I'm more terrified of it with my family

That makes sense

 _Dusk-Rule #90: NO ONE TOUCHES MY IPOD!_

We don't have death wishes

Especially after what you did to Sean

 _Agreed_

 **And done. Thank you for the help. Review and no flames.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Here's the next chapter. I have added in the Miraculous Ladybug characters. I had my OC become Marinette. Although it won't make sense until I actually write the fanfic. Enjoy.**

Chapter 13

Galaxy-Rule #91: Don't ask about the blonde young man with cat ears and in a black leather body suit

 _Hahahahaha!_

Dusk shut up!

 **I will admit that was rather surprising**

Yeah. I mean finding out you have a bodyguard and boyfriend in one 

Except he practically tackled me!

 **Sorry about that purrincess. I was a little happy to see you**

Yeah yeah and stop with the puns!

 **Never!**

 _Dusk-Rule #92: I can not see just how much of a cat Adrien/Chat Noir is_

 _You are evil Galaxy!_

Hey! I'm the only one who can mess with my kitty

 **Plus it was rather undignified chasing a red dot. And don't think I didn't hear you laugh my lady**

 **Please you three stop arguing**

Ok and Adrien it was cute

 **I'll remember this and get you back bugaboo**

Galaxy-Rule #93: Adrien and I can not fight the 'cons as Ladybug and Chat Noir

I am putting my foot down!

 **I agree. I have only heard about them and that is enough**

 _Fine. But why not?_

Dusk just leave it!

 **Dusk it best if they don't**

 _Yeah plus did you forget the two of them flirt while in those forms_

Hey! It's mainly Adrien!

 _ **Whatever you say Galy**_

 **Oh admit it Princess, you think I'm purrfect**

Stop with the puns!

 _Dusk-Rule #94: We can not watch Miraculous Ladybug on base_

I really hate being in a alternate dimension

 **Couldn't agree more**

 _What are you talking about Adrien? You enjoyed_

 _Can I point out some parts Gal looked ready to die_

I was and Adrien you weren't helping

 **All of you that's enough**

 _ **Besides you two are together**_

Yeah but I didn't want him to see some events

 **Oh? I think you mean Dark Cupid. I am so sorry but thanks for the kiss**

Shut up

Galaxy-Rule #95: Be cautious when I am holding a yo-yo

 **She can turn it into a weapon**

 _It was beautiful when she hit Clu with it_

He looked ready to kill her

Yeah and Adrien always moves away from me when I hold one

 **Because it always falls on my head**

Fair point

 _Dusk-Rule #96: Plagg and Tikki are not toys. They are living beings_

 _Plus they are so cute_

 ** _CUTE? I WILL HAVE YOU KNOW I AM NOT CUTE_**

 ** _plagg you aren't going to win this argument_**

Also they are yin and yang. One is good the other bad luck

 **Yeah and I got the bad luck but I rather not see my Princess with horrible luck**

Wow you two are close

 ** _YOU GOT THAT RIGHT KID. I ALMOST LOSE MY APPETITE DUE TO THESE TWO_**

Whatever you say Plagg

Galaxy-Rule #97: Any attempts with harming me will result in one livid cat

 _Oh Primus, Prima, Maker of all! I never want to see that again!_

 **No one harms my Marinette and gets away with it or unscathed**

 _Dusk-Rule #98: What not to say in any situation_

"I feel the sudden case of deja vu." ( **That was me** )(Yeah because we were attacked by a certain robotic dragon)

"Oops." (Jackie)( _That was a big explosion_ )

"Well this is a rather sticky situation." (Adrien! Why?!)(Oh that was so funny)( _Add in the fact the 'cons were stuck as well made it even funnier_ )( **You got to love my puns** )

"Back off tin can! You don't scare me so glaring at me will not work! I've seen scarier!" ( _Adrien you are awesome!_ )(No it wasn't! I was terrified Megatron would kill him)( **What's the point of having nine lives when you don't use 'em** )

Galaxy-Rule #99: Don't ever mention the time Adrien and I swapped bodies

Oh by Selene's name. That was embarrassing

 **I will beg to differ**

Of course you would. You loved it

 _I found it_ _hysterical_

 _ **i think marinette thinks otherwise**_

 _ **I THOUGHT IT WAS SO FUNNY**_

 **Of course you would**

But how did that happen?

No clue and I don't want to find out

 _Dusk-Rule #100: Don't ever look up Fanfiction or fanart_

 _Oh that was a ball_

Not really. My brain nearly exploded

 **Not me. Although I could do without the fanfics of me being evil**

No surprise there but your reaction to the Kwami swap

Well yeah considering he swapped with HAWKMOTH!

 _Fair point_

 **And done. Please send me rules I am having difficulty thinking of them. And here's a legend to know who's talking**

Galaxy/Marinette

 _Dusk_

Jack

 **Optimus**

 _ **Elita**_

 **Adrien**

 _Bumblebee_

 ** _PLAGG_**

 ** _tikki_**

 **Review and no flames**


	15. Rule 91

**Here's the next one shot. A little while ago I received a review about people from one dimension visiting another is not possible. It is rather possible since the ones who sent the characters there has the power to do so. Enjoy.**

Galaxy-Rule #91: Don't ask about the blonde young man with cat ears and in a black leather body suit

Galaxy's POV

It was a rather peaceful day at base. And I meant it. Everything was going smoothly considering who resided in the base. However Dusk was starting to get bored.

"There's nothing to do! I actually want the 'cons to cause problems so we can stop them." she said making several gap at her.

"If you jinx it Dusk, I won't be happy." Jack growled.

I snorted making everyone turn to me.

"Why'd you make that noise dude?" Miko asked me.

"If anything it will have to do with me and my dimension." I stated.

And just as I predicted someone came out of a portal. However it was someone I really missed but didn't want here. I walked down the stairs and made my way towards him. Once I reached him, he just had to look up. I groaned when I realized he transformed into Chat Noir.

"Princess!" he yelled and tackled me.

"Gah! Let go of me you mangy cat!" I told him trying to free myself from his grip.

"Not happening my lady." Chat said.

"Uh Gal, who's the cat boy." Dusk asked with a smirk.

I finally managed to stand up but Chat pulled me against his chest.

"Everyone this is Chat Noir. Or rather he is in this form. He goes by Adrien as his civilian self." I explained.

"Purrleasure." Chat said and I elbowed him.

"Non. Enough with the puns. I have to deal with them enough as is." I said making him pout.

He finally released transformation and Adrien was now in front of them. That wasn't what scared them. It was the small black floating cat next to Adrien.

"Um what's with the small flying cute cat." Amber asked.

"Plagg don't even start." Adrien groaned.

Optimus then looked at us.

"Perhaps explaining will help us." he told us.

"Sure. I think I confused you enough as his." Adrien said after finally releasing me.

We walked up the stairs and stood next to the other human beings. Before starting to tell the others, I turned to Adrien.

"Please tell me you have my earings." I asked and Adrien nodded.

He handed them to me and I put them in. After I did Tikki appeared.

"Marinette!" she cried as she hugged my cheek.

"I missed you to Tikki. Now Adrien and I have a lot of explaining to do." I said.

We soon began telling. However once I reached Dark Cupid my face went red. Adrien looked rather smug.

"If that's what it took for you to kiss me, I should have done that sooner." he said with a grin making me groan and the others to either laugh or smile.

I then continued and once we finished Dusk whistled.

"Wow. No wonder he doesn't want to let go of you. But do you two always flirt when you two are Ladybug and Chat Noir?" she asked.

"He starts it. I finish it." I stated.

"Whatever you say bugaboo." Adrien said with a smirk.

I immediately knew this day went from peaceful to hectic in less than an hour.

 **And done. Please sent rule ideas. I can't think of any at the moment. Review and no flames**


	16. Chapter 14

**Here's more rules. Enjoy**

Chapter 14

Galaxy-Rule #101: I will not dress up as a cat

Last time Adrien passed out from a 'cuteness overload'

 **I really did. I rather not again**

 _Awww. I wanted to see that happen_

Dusk leave it. There will be somethings that happen between them that we won't see

 _Fine_

 _Dusk-Rule #102: Releasing butterflies painted black in the base will result in chaos_

 _That was bad_

Considering one followed Gal around, yeah

 _ **THAT HAD TO BE THE MOST**_ ** _HORRIFYING THING I HAD EVER SEEN_**

I just about had a heart attack

 **Same. Thankfully that net was here**

 _I find who ever did that will receive a slow and painful death_

 **And I will be helping her**

Galaxy-Rule #103: Don't let ME plan anything

I am better at thinking on my feet

 **It's true. But there are times when she plans something and it works**

And never let me plan anything with dinosaurs involved

I don't think I want to know

 **You really don't**

 _Dusk-Rule #104: I can not ask Gal about the different dimensions she has gone to_

Dusk why!?

 _I wanted to know_

All I will say is I learned a lot from the people I met and befriended

 **I have yet to learn myself and she'll say on her own terms**

Galaxy-Rule #105: Adrien and I aren't dating

It may seem like that but we aren't

 **Yeah. We're just really close**

 _I thought you were_

 **Nope. I see her as a sister. Plus I rather not anger her actual boyfriend**

I take it not a good thing?

You have no idea

 _Dusk-Rule #106: For the love of all that is good, don't anger Erza_

Yeah. We manage to send Adrien home and a few others appear

 _Being held at sword point by a terrifying woman was scary_

 **I apologize about that Dusk**

 _It's fine_

 _ **BY THE WAY LUCE, YOU AREN'T LEAVING MY SIGHT**_

 _ **agreed**_

Did I just hear Gray agreeing with Natsu?

 **You did**

Back to the rule, if you value your life don't

Galaxy-Rule #107: Don't panic when Natsu eats fire

 _Hahahahaha!_

As you can tell Dusk remembered when Natsu ate fire in front of them for the first time

 _ **way to go flame brain you had broken sentient robots from space**_

Natsu is currently in the med-bay getting scanned

Dusk breath!

 _Too funny_

 **You are not wrong there it was rather funny**

 _Dusk-Rule #108: Don't test Natsu's protectiveness with Gal_

 _We found out he was raised by a dragon which explains the fire eating_

 **Indeed and it also made fiercely protective**

 _ **i say possessive. i mean have you seen how he acts with lucy**_

 _ **YOU SAY IT LIKE ITS A BAD THING**_

Um Natsu you haven't let go of me

Wow

Yeah down side of having a dragon slayer as a boyfriend

Galaxy-Rule #109: Again don't look up fanfiction or fanart

Guilty

 _Oh the look on everyone's face from Fairy Tail_

 **I thought it was interesting**

Because you got to be with Jellal

 _ **I DID NOT LIKE THE FACT LUCE WAS PAIRED WITH ZEREF. ZEREF!**_

Natsu calm down! You know I would never willingly go with that madman

 _ **who also happens to be your older brother bro**_

 **You don't get along with your brother do you?**

 _ **NOPE CONSIDERING HE TRIED TO DESTROY US NUMEROUS TIMES**_

Yeah so no looking it up. It broke a few people

 **Juvia, Levy, Gajeel, Laxus, Mira**

Mira was in heaven

 _Dusk-Rule #110: DO NOT TOUCH GALAXY'S KEYS!_

 _They are very important to her_

You have a death wish if you touch them

 **The only one Lucy trust to keep her keys safe is Yukino**

 _ **YEP. NOT EVEN I CAN TOUCH THEM**_

Yep. Touch them and you are done for

 **And done. I decided to change a few of the people. Now it's Fairy Tail and it will stay that way. Here's the new legend**

Galaxy

 _Dusk_

Jack

 _Bumblebee_

 **Optimus**

 _ **Elita**_

 **Erza**

 _ **NATSU**_

 _ **gray**_

**Review and no flames**


	17. Chapter 15

**Here's some more rules. Enjoy**

Chapter 15

Galaxy-Rule #111: The book of E.N.D is not to be touched. EVER!

That book is the prison of a horrible monster! If it is opened he'll get free

 _ **AND POSSES ME**_

 **We do not need a repeat of what happened last time**

 _It was bad huh_

 _ **try kidnapping lucy while unable to fight him due to being in natsu's body**_

Yikes

 _Dusk-Rule #112: Don't question Gray's stripping habit_

 _It is rather normal for him_

 ** _yeah. i cant exactly help it_**

So we have gotten use to it

Galaxy-Rule #113: No transformation magic!

I leave one spell book out and disaster happens

 _I was wondering why there were so many animals around base_

 **I rather enjoyed it. It was interesting being a panther**

 _ **MINE WAS AWESOME! I WAS A DRAGON**_

I was a cat and Natsu always had me with him

 _ **i was a**_ ** _penguin_**

Wendy was a dove and was rather cute

 _Funny how it only you five_

Not really

 _Dusk-Rule #114: Watching Fairy Tail on base is banned. Even if the reactions were priceless_

 _Oh that was a hilarious time_

No it was not! Everyone had varied reactions!

 _ **BUT THEY GOT OUR FIRST MEETING RIGHT**_

 **I rather enjoyed our rather humorous faces**

 _ **yeah and they made the outfits lucy wears really short**_

Not to mention reveling

Galaxy-Rule #115: No one from Fairy tail is to go against the Decepticons

Oh that was a bad day

 _ **I HAVE TO AGREE**_

 _But the look Megatron had was priceless_

 **Be as it is, a few of you were injured rather badly**

Yeah mainly Natsu

 _ **bro you need to stop taking hits for lucy**_

I agree. I am tougher than I look

 _ **YOU HAVE A POINT**_

 _Dusk-Rule #116: If Zeref ever makes an appearance, keep Natsu and him apart_

 _I have never seen anything that bad_

I have up close and personal. How do you think I know how bad End is

 _ **YEAH. WORST THING I HAVE HAD TO ENDURE**_

Wait... What?

 _ **I MAY NOT HAVE BEEN IN CONTROL BUT I COULD SEE EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENED**_

 _ **yep and zeref seems to taunt natsu about it**_

 _Ok never let the two near each other_

Galaxy-Rule #117: Dusk is not allowed to try to kill Loke if he flirts with her

 _He had it coming_

Dusk that's how he is

 _ **IT WAS SO FUNNY WATCHING GET SENT FLYING**_

 _ **for once it wasn't you**_

 **I do not want to know**

Back to the rule. Dusk don't kill him the next time he appears

 _Fine_

Thank you

 _Dusk-Rule #118: Once again no prank wars_

 _Galaxy you're cruel *sobbing*_

I did not enjoy being pranked several times

 _ **BUT DID YOU HAVE TO DROWN US?**_

I had to get all of your attention

 _ **i had never seen a more murderous look before**_

 **I was rather shocked she had that look**

She does and when that look is directed at you run. Run as fast as you can

 **I would also like to point out several of you had to be treated by Ratchet and Jolt**

 _ **And someone had to be checked for any harmful effects**_

 _Alright alright. I will stop initiating prank wars. But I will prank during April fools_

I am not surprised

Galaxy-Rule #119: The dragon slayers minus Natsu have adopted me so don't make them angry if it involves me

I hate having five crazy older adoptive brothers

 _Six if you include your Bee_

Yeah. Not fun

 _ **they go nuts if lucy is hurt**_

 _ **WENDY IS OK. THEY'RE NOT ONES YOU WANT TO MESS WITH**_

And you aren't

 ** _OK YOU HAVE A POINT JACK_**

Yeah so the point is don't try to harm me unless you want six very powerful young men after you

 _Dusk-Rule #120: Do not show any of the guys from Fairy Tail pairings of them with others in their guild_

Hahahahahaha!

 _ **LUCE! IT'S NOT FUNNY!**_

 _ **agreed**_

 _Oh that day will forever be engraved in my memory_

 **I had my share of amusement**

Yes but many were scared for a while and couldn't look each other in the eyes

 **And done. So sorry it so long. I am stuck. If you have any rules please tell me them. Review and no flames**


	18. Chapter 16

**Here's some more rules. Sorry it took so long Enjoy**

Chapter 16

Galaxy-Rule #121: Don't ask about my memory altering magic

After we sent everyone back I had to alter their memories and separate the side they meet from me

 _I have to agree. You really don't like that magic_

Nope I hate it. I had to do it with everyone I met and change some of their memories

 _Dusk-Rule #122:_ _Don't try to see if you would have the same reaction if you kicked mechs in a certain area as humans_

 _Hahahaha!_

Oh by Selene's name

 _That was an interesting day_

Galaxy-Rule #123: DO NOT ask about the scars on my body

The only person I will tell is Ratchet

 _Yeah specifically because he's the medic and won't breath a word_

Unless Optimus orders him to say

 _Dusk-Rule #124: Blood blossoms are not to be within 100 meters to Gal_

 _Oh Primus, Prima, Maker of All! I never want to hear you scream like that again!_

 **I must agree with Dusk. Never make us worry like that again**

I won't. I never thought I would find those cursed flowers here at all

 _Well now we know what they look like so we can keep them away from you_

Galaxy-Rule #125: Never try to get in between one of mine and Plasimus's fights

Dusk! Do you have a death wish?!

 _No I just won't tolerate anyone attacking you_

 **You are unbelievably protective of her**

 _Because I am her friend_

More like sister who wormed her way into my life

 _Dusk-Rule #126: Under no circumstances am I allowed to interrogate Sam and Tucker or Vlad_

You didn't

 _I did_

 **Amusing how she thought she could intimidate me**

 _ **I WAS RATHER MORE CONCERNED SHE'D END US**_

 _ **not gonna lie she did**_

Dusk!

 _Whoops_

Galaxy-Rule #127: Don't try to make me scream

Hehe

 _I thought we were gonna go deaf_

 ** _TRUST US WHEN WE SAY SHE CAN MAKE IT LOUDER_**

And she also gets exhausted very quickly

The one down side

 _ **Perhaps only using that power unless necessary**_

Will do

 _Dusk-Rule #128: Only Gal can mess with Vlad_

 _Gal you suck right now_

Well I'd prefer it if you were still alive

 **Really Galaxy? You truly have a hero complex**

Shut up fruitloop

 _ **and they're at it again**_

Galaxy-Rule #129: No one is to remind me I am queen of all ghosts

I hate you so much Plasmius

 **I am well aware of that little badger**

 _You really hate the thought of ruling huh?_

I am not fit to rule anywhere

We need to work on your self confidence

 _Dusk-Rule #130: Don't ask about Gal and Vlad's nicnames for each other_

 _I am still confused about them_

I call Vlad a fruitloop because he is one

 **FOR THE LAST TIME I AM NOT A FRUITLOOP!**

AND I AM NOT A BADGER!

 **Are they always like this?**

 _ **IT IS SOMETIMES A LOT WORSE**_

 _ **and violent**_

 **Finally done. Once again sorry it took so long. And yes I added the characters of Danny Phantom. I have recently started rewatching the show. Unlike the other surprise visitors these ones will remain until the end. Here's the new legend**

Galaxy

 _Dusk_

Jack

 **Optimus**

 _ **Elita**_

 **Vlad**

 _Bumblebee_

 ** _SAM_**

 ** _tucker_**

 **Review and no flames**


	19. Author's note again

Author's note

Hey everyone. This story is going Hiatus for a while. I need to think of some rules to add since I don't have any. If you have any rules, please let me know. As of right now I will be working on my series and it needs my undivided attention. Oh and this story has nothing to do with my series at all.

My updates will be sporadic since I am usually busy throughout the week since I have to work so when I do update this fic it will be at random times.

Thanks for understanding

DivineMoonPrincessPrime


	20. Author's note once more

Author's note

Hi everyone. I thought you would like to know I am ending this fic. I lost interest in doing it. I decided to work on the others I am working on.

Thanks for understanding.

DivineMoonPrincessPrime


End file.
